talecraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Mod Development Progress (tiffit)
'Update Progress' Here is the changelog history of TaleCraft, since developer ownership transferred to tiffit. It starts with the version TaleCraft v0.1.0. Note that starting in TaleCraft v0.0.2 a new version identification system was put in place. To see the oldest changelog for TaleCraft Alpha, visit the [[Mod Development Progress (Alpha)|'Mod Development Progress (Alpha)']] page! To see the changelog for TaleCraft from v0.0.2 up to v0.0.14, visit the Mod Development Progress (Longor1996) page! TaleCraft v0.3.0 Date 7/9/17 Mod Version: TaleCraft v0.3.0, MC Version: 1.11.2, Forge Version: 13.20.0.2201 TaleCraft Reddit Page, Download from Curse Changelog: * Updated to Minecraft 1.11.2. * Added undo command (tc_undo). * Added "setTimeout" function to scripting (example here). * Added UV scaling to hologram block. * Removed 16 custom skins capacity. * Fixed textures of a couple items. * Bug fixes. TaleCraft v0.2.19 Date 1/4/17 Mod Version: TaleCraft v0.2.19, MC Version: 1.10.2, Forge Version: 12.18.0.2007 TaleCraft Reddit Page, Download from Curse Changelog: * Added loads of gamerules ** tc_disable.damage.* ** tc_disable.damage.drown ** tc_disable.damage.fall ** tc_disable.damage.fire ** tc_disable.damage.lava ** tc_disable.damage.magic ** tc_disable.damage.suffocate ** tc_disableInvokeSystem ** tc_disableTeleporter ** tc_disableWeather ** tc_playDefaultMusic ** tc_visualEventDebugging * Added scriptable NPC dialogues. See the diamond_quest script example to see how to script these. * NPCs can now have custom name colors. * Added the Custom Painting item. Can be used to set place a painting of your choice. Use the Activate Item keybind to scroll through the paintings. * Added Moving Blocks. They are similar to Falling Sand except stays as an entity when it hits the ground. * Sneak-hitting an entity with an entity cloner will cause the stored entity to ride the attacked entity. * Changed/Fixed many textures. * Lots of bug fixes. TaleCraft v0.2.18 Date 11/21/16 Mod Version: TaleCraft v0.2.18, MC Version: 1.10.2, Forge Version: 12.18.0.2007 TaleCraft Reddit Page, Download from Curse Changelog: * Changed NPC cloner to the entity cloner and it now works for all entites * Redone the NPC gui * Fixed server not working * Added the "Activate Item" keybind. Voxelator, Decorator, and Wand all use this now. * Added the Block Triggerer. Trigger types can be changed with the activate item keybind * Door keys no longer get used when in creative * Dropdown boxes can now be scrolled through using the scroll wheel * Added tc_playerdata command to be able to edit a player's NBT * NPC Editor can now spawn NPCs when right-clicking on a block * Fixed the "trigger this invoke." button not working * Other minor changes TaleCraft v0.2.17 Date 9/10/16 Mod Version: TaleCraft v0.2.17, MC Version: 1.10.2, Forge Version: 12.18.0.2007 TaleCraft Reddit Page, Download from Curse Changelog: * Added the Decorator Tool. * Added the tc_rename command. * Redid the Voxelator. * Modified the music blocks. * Paste Tool no longer places structure-void blocks. * Eraser Tool can now selectively erase. * Added replace functionality to the fill tool. * Fixed bugs with the NPC gui. * A whole bunch of bug fixes. * Other minor changes. TaleCraft v0.2.16 Date 7/21/16 Mod Version: TaleCraft v0.2.16, MC Version: 1.10.2, Forge Version: 12.18.0.2007 TaleCraft Reddit Page, Download from Curse Changelog: * Added the Workbench. * Added the Throwable Knife. * Added the Camera Block and the Camera Item. * NPC Trades can now have limited stock. * The name of an NPC will now change color according to its type. TaleCraft v0.2.15 Date 7/17/16 Mod Version: TaleCraft v0.2.15, MC Version: 1.10.2, Forge Version: 12.18.0.2007 TaleCraft Reddit Page, Download from Curse Changelog: * Added the Boomerang. * Added the NPC Cloner. * Modified guns. * NPCs can now be merchants. * Servers now work again. * Bug Fixes. * Other minor changes. TaleCraft v0.2.14 Date 7/13/16 Mod Version: TaleCraft v0.2.14, MC Version: 1.10.2, Forge Version: 12.18.0.2007 TaleCraft Reddit Page, Download from Curse Changelog: * Added Pistol, Rifle, and Shotgun. * Added Harp, Guitar, and Drums. * Added Explosive arrow. * Added the Heart item. * Added "stable" option to summon blocks that acts as a limit and only spawns entities when below the spawn amount. * Adding the tag "command" to any itemstack will cause the command specified to run when the item is right clicked. * NPCs can now drop items with NBT. * Bug Fixes. TaleCraft v0.2.13 Date 7/11/16 Mod Version: TaleCraft v0.2.13, MC Version: 1.10.2, Forge Version: 12.18.0.2007 TaleCraft Reddit Page, Download from Curse Changelog: * Added configurable NPC Drops. * NPCs can now be bosses. * Max Health of NPCs can now be changed. * Added more NPC models. * The hit box of NPCs now changes based on the model. * Added NPC model selection GUI. TaleCraft v0.2.12 Date 7/9/16 Mod Version: TaleCraft v0.2.12, MC Version: 1.10.2, Forge Version: 12.18.0.2007 TaleCraft Reddit Page, Download from Curse Changelog: * Improved voxelator block selection GUI. * Improved NPC inventory item selection GUI. * Added the ability for NPCs to change models. * Fixed NPC data syncing issue. * Small bug fixes. TaleCraft v0.2.11 Date 7/5/16 Mod Version: TaleCraft v0.2.11, MC Version: 1.10, Forge Version: 12.18.0.1983 TaleCraft Reddit Page, Download from Curse Changelog: * Fixed killblocks not displaying type. * Changed a lot of the way blocks get registered (hopefully this doesn't break any worlds). * Added structure blocks to creative inventory. * Bombs no longer sink and bombs now destroy cracked stone. * Sneak+RMB with the wand will clear the selection. * NPC Editor GUI now fits better on small screens. * Added more NPC Skins. * Added the ability to run a script upon death of an NPC. * NPCs can now be aggressive, neutral, or passive. * Added more NPC customization. TaleCraft v0.2.10 Date 6/26/16 Mod Version: TaleCraft v0.2.10, MC Version: 1.10, Forge Version: 12.18.0.1983 TaleCraft Reddit Page, Download from Curse Changelog: * Fixed light block TE not getting destroyed. * Mostly fixed wand selection render bug. * Fixed locked doors not syncing upon world load (issue #23). * Fixed URL blocks not sending URL to client. * Fixed /tc_editentity not opening the GUI. TaleCraft v0.2.9 Date 6/25/16 Mod Version: TaleCraft v0.2.9, MC Version: 1.10, Forge Version: 12.18.0.1983 TaleCraft Reddit Page, Download from Curse Changelog: * Added some script methods (including issue #22). TaleCraft v0.2.8 Date 6/25/16 Mod Version: TaleCraft v0.2.8, MC Version: 1.10, Forge Version: 12.18.0.1983 TaleCraft Reddit Page, Download from Curse Changelog: * Fixed world description not working. * Fixed crash while rendering spikes and summon blocks (issue #19). * Fixed non-solid blocks being solid in certain areas (issue #20). * Fixed blocks not syncing with the client. * Fixed NPCs not saving the script names (issue #21). TaleCraft v0.2.7 Date 6/23/16 Mod Version: TaleCraft v0.2.7, MC Version: 1.10, Forge Version: 12.18.0.1983 TaleCraft Reddit Page, Download from Curse Changelog: * Updated to Minecraft 1.10. * Added the Spike Block. * Minor performance updates. * Added the /tc_fade command. TaleCraft v0.2.6 Date 5/26/16 Mod Version: TaleCraft v0.2.6, MC Version: 1.9, Forge Version: 12.16.1.1901 TaleCraft Reddit Page, Download from Curse Changelog: * Added the Music Block. * Added Coins. * The NPC Editor now has a new texture. TaleCraft v0.2.5 Date 4/20/16 Mod Version: TaleCraft v0.2.5, MC Version: 1.9, Forge Version: 12.16.0.1811 TaleCraft Reddit Page, Download from Curse Changelog: * Added NPC scripting. * Added 16 blank NPC textures. * The Skin Selection GUI now shows a preview of the NPC. * Added salt. TaleCraft v0.2.4 Date 4/15/16 Mod Version: TaleCraft v0.2.4, MC Version: 1.9, Forge Version: 12.16.0.1811 TaleCraft Reddit Page, Download from Curse Changelog: * Added NPCs. They can be spawned with the NPC spawn egg. * Added the NPC Editor item, which can be used to edit NPCs. * NPC Killblocks now kill NPCs and not Villagers. * Fixed a limitation with the Version Checker. TaleCraft v0.2.3 (See Forum Post here) Date 4/8/16 Mod Version: TaleCraft v0.2.3, MC Version: 1.9, Forge Version: 12.16.0.1811 Download from Curse Changelog: * Added Locked Doors, Gold Keys and Silver Keys. Sneak + Right click with an empty hand in creative mode to switch between gold and silver doors. * Added the Throwable Bomb. Blows up on impact of an entity or after a couple of seconds. At the moment, it doesn't destroy blocks. TaleCraft v0.2.2 (See Forum Post here) Date 4/4/16 Mod Version: TaleCraft v0.2.2, MC Version: 1.9, Forge Version: 12.16.0.1811 Download from Curse Changelog: * Descriptions can be added to worlds now. In the world folder, create a text file named desc.txt. This file contains the description. To add colors, add '. The color code is an integer. An example can be found '''here. TaleCraft v0.2.1 Date 4/2/16 Mod Version: TaleCraft v0.2.1, MC Version: 1.9, Forge Version: 12.16.0.1811 Download from Curse Changelog: * Added a version checker. It can be disabled in the configuration file. * Added the Cylinder shape to the Voxelator. * Opening the Voxelator GUI will load data that is already stored in the Voxelator. * Fixed some bugs with the''' Voxelator'. * Fixed attack command tab-completion being incorrect. TaleCraft v0.2.0 ('See Forum Post here) Date 4/1/16 Mod Version: TaleCraft v0.2.0, MC Version: 1.9, Forge Version: 12.16.0.1811 '''Download from Curse Changelog: * Updated to Minecraft 1.9. * Added the Voxelator (VoxelBrush remake). Sneak + Right click to open its GUI. * Bug fixes. TaleCraft v0.1.2 Date 3/18/16 Mod Version: TaleCraft v0.1.2, MC Version: 1.8.9, Forge Version: 11.15.1.1764 Download from Curse Changelog: * Fixed GUI icons. TaleCraft v0.1.1 (See Forum Post here) Date 3/16/16 Mod Version: TaleCraft v0.1.1, MC Version: 1.8.9, Forge Version: 11.15.1.1764 Download from Curse Changelog: * Fixed most of the rendering. * Added a configuration file. * Config option to make utility blocks render like a barrier. * Code cleanup. TaleCraft v0.1.0 Date 3/10/16 Mod Version: TaleCraft v0.1.0, MC Version: 1.8.9, Forge Version: 11.15.1.1764 Download from Curse Changelog: * Updated to Minecraft 1.8.9. * Server should work now. * Lots of stuff is still broken (mainly rendering stuff).